Foolish Games
by lil.orph4n.anni3
Summary: This is a song fic based off of the song Foolish Games by Jewel. Hermione and Draco have problems and such. It's not that long, so give it a read. This is my first song fic so read and review and just say what you think please C:


A/N: This is my first song fic so please read and review. Thanks, xox Annie p.s. the song lyrics are in italics.

disclaimer: these are JK's characters and Jewel's song...I swear that some of it's mine though! heh ;P

Here it goes...

_Foolish Games_

--------

They had been fighting again. It was always the same. Always ending with something smashed against the wall near the others head; always ending with tears from both parties; always ending with him rushing out the door to the front yard. It was raining that day. This helped to mask the tears spilling down Draco's cheeks onto the muddy ground.__

You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.

She always understood that their fights were about pointless things. She knew that she was overreacting; she knew that she should apologize. But she always felt the rift between them; the torrent that swiftly swept them away from each other; that swept their love away. She felt that she didn't even know that man that stood before her cursing. It always ended with her tearful gaze set upon him as he wept out in the yard. Even through the sadness, she loved him like that: Wiped clean of all pretense and vicious smirks.__

And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.

All he could think of were her curls and large chestnut eyes. She was now an enigma to him. Usually, she was always answering, always questioning, always his wonderful, sweet, darling, Hermione. Thoughts raced through Draco's mind, but none of them could help him soothe her, woo her, and bring her back to being in his arms again. What went wrong? Who was this beautiful little enigma?__

You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,

Tears spilled down Hermione's flushed cheeks in unending rivers. She didn't understand the rain-soaked man outside. He never showed her the emotion he was exhibiting outside of her window; all she got to see was the anger and spite; all she got to feel was his hatred that seemed to emanate from every pore of his being. She longed for the good sentiments. She wanted him to not follow this pattern; to stop walking nonchalant, back into her life, pretending that nothing just occurred. She needed him to cease his masquerade and his fear of letting her close enough to be in her arms.__

You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather.  
  
Draco wiped the salty evidence of weakness away from his face with the back of his hands. He started to walk back to the house. Each footstep closer became harder than the last. Something inside him wrenched and pulled and made him ache to his very core. Thin heartstrings? He didn't want this to be happening to them. These fights only happen to other couples, but not them. They were both too full of love, lust, and longing to have fights like this. Draco felt that the best way to deal with this was to just not say anything. He would rather be with this horrible pain than upset her again. He trudged in through the doorway and hoped that his eyes did not look as bloodshot as hers. He flashed a weak smile to attempt to disguise the ache overtaking him slowly. This ache was weighing him down. It only furthered the pain to see the cold, hard look in her eyes. This look asked him for reasons; reasons that he could not give without breaking down and showing his own frailty. He gazed into her eyes and wanted her to see this. She raged and screamed about his silence. He just couldn't answer. He wanted her to know without him having to explain. He needed the connection that they once had.__

Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and

These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

Hermione thought back to the times before these horrid affairs. They could just sit and chat for hours. They could just bask in the loving ambiance that surrounded them. But this was back in times when love wasn't complicated like people described it as; love used to never be complicated for them.__

You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.

Draco had a sense of nostalgia while looking upon this woman that he had grown to love. She was always the smartest witch of her age. He wondered how he ended up with her, how he could have ever succumbed to the illusion that he could ever be with someone so honest, so insightful, so caring and helpful to the underdog. This was nothing like him. Draco felt so tarnished; so tainted next to this definition of wonderfulness and perfection.__

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.  
You'd teach me of honest things,  
Things that were daring, things that were clean.  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
Somewhere along the line, I must've gone  
Off track with you.

Hermione angrily stared him down and wished for him to speak; to say anything that might alleviate this pain surging through her from her cracking heart. She still could not even begin to recognize the man before her, his heart was seemingly rock hard; and that heart was seemingly drained of love for her.__

Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself.  
These foolish games are tearing me apart,

Draco stood in the middle of the kitchen avoiding eye contact because if he didn't, he knew that he would no longer be able to bite back his tears. She just kept speaking to him out of anger and her harsh words only made it harder and harder for him not to continue breaking.__

And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

Hermione kept thinking back to the better times; to the time when love was more evident; to the time when their passionate pulsing hearts dangled on their sleeves.__

You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.

Draco didn't know what he could possibly say to her. He felt so unworthy. He felt so damn unclean next to her.__

Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.  
You'd teach me of honest things,  
Things that were daring, things that were clean.  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
Somewhere along the line, I must've gone  
Off track with you.

Hermione followed him this time after he slowly and solemnly walked out through the open door. He stood in a puddle of mud and she sat on a patch of grass beside him. She hugged his leg to her chest and Draco could no longer keep up his cool façade. He knelt down in the murky puddle, not caring about his expensive slacks; only caring for his Hermione. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they cried together. Hermione smiled to herself slightly, while her chin rested on his shoulder. She loved him like this; wiped of vicious pretense. They let the rain wash their tears; their insecurities; their troubles down into the mud. All that was left was their love.__

You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.

--------  
review  



End file.
